


This is really easy

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People love lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is really easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 39 challenge on basketballpoetsociety: multilingualism.

**This is really easy**

 

It’s easy to admire the play of talented players. It’s easy to give them credit, cheer for them, marvel at their techniques and their styles of play. Loving those players isn’t difficult; they conquer people’s hearts from the first seconds of the game and sometimes before it even starts. They are surrounded by that aura of confidence which overwhelms everyone around them and attracts the attention of the audience and other players.

Loving them isn’t hard. It’s easy to forgive their mistakes, blunders, lapses. It’s easy to turn a blind eye when they have their worst day, because who doesn’t have it?

A lot more difficult to love are the outcasts who never do anything special. There is no fun in watching them when Aomine does another of his gravity-defying fadeaway, when Midorima shoots the ballinto a basket from the other end of the court amidst shocked cries of the audience, when Kagami makes another breath taking dunk. Players like them shine. It’s them who masses love; the rest stand in shadows, sometimes getting closer to their light, but never shining. People rarely appreciate their game. Not when they are compared to those geniuses who dominate a court from the moment a game starts. People seldom speak about average players, more quiet, without much enthusiasm, because they have seen better play than theirs, better dunks or blocks **.**

People love lights.

‘ _And yet_ ,’ Kise thinks, observing another great pass Kuroko’s just sent to his captain ‘ _I easily fell in love with a shadow_.’ 


End file.
